Another Marauder Adventure
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Takes place in the Maruaders' time. Lupin has a sister who is best friends with Lily Evans and the group. Follow these six friends through their last year at Hogwarts. Friendships, love, hate, maybe some violence, and of course, fun! I suck at summeries.
1. Just To Let You Know

Trinity: Anything you recognize in this fic is not mine. A lot of things in this story are chronologically wrong. But who cares? It's a fanfic. So...enjoy.

Morrigan Mab Lupin laid on her bed, flipping through a muggle magazine called **_Alloy_**. She had mid-back length chestnut blond hair, hazel eyes that would change depending on her mood, and wore glasses when she read. Basically, she was the female version of her twin brother, Remus Lupin. She sighed and rolled on to her stomach. She was so tired of summer holiday, and it had barely started. The door opened. "Hey, what are you doing?" Remus aka Mooney asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Morrigan asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, "Bored already?"

She sighed and threw her magazine onto her desk, "To tears."

He laid on her bed, his back resting on her legs, "I completely understand."

"Uh Remus...you're on my legs."

He shrugged, "So?" She glared and kicked him off the bed. He looked at her from the floor, "You never do change, do you."

She smiled, "Nope."

"Oh, just to let you know, the Marauders are going to be here tomorrow. Seeing as mum and dad left this morning for the rest of the summer holiday."

"Even Peter?"

Remus nodded, "Even Peter."

Morrigan moaned, "Why? He gives me the flippin' creeps." Remus nodded. Morrigan had never liked Wormtail. "I swear, if he tries to touch me again—"

"—you'll hex him to hell. I know, we go through this every summer." Remus said in a bored tone of voice.

Morrigan nodded and picked up a muggle book called **_IT_** and began to read, "Just tell me when Sirius and James get here."

"Aye, aye." Remus said as he closed her door, narrowly missing a pillow thrown by Morrigan.


	2. The Arrival and a Spell

The next day, Morrigan sat in the living room on the couch, her nose stuck in another book. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and she was in a pair of hip hugger denim jeans and a formfitting white spaghetti strap shirt. "Is that all you do?" a guy asked.

Morrigan turned around and smiled, "Hey James!" She stood up and hugged him. "Where's Sirius?" she asked when they parted.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist, "Right behind you."

Morrigan smiled, "Hey Sirius."

Sirius turned her around and hugged her, "Hey."

Morrigan was about to sit down, when Peter came in. He was about to hug her when she began upstairs, "I'll be down later."

Morrigan lay on her bed again, only this time she was listening to the birds outside her open window. She was almost asleep when she heard something scamper across the floor. She looked down and saw a rat. "PETER ALEXANDER PETTIGREW!!! YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" she screamed.

The rat transfigured into Peter. He had a smile on his face, "Hello to you too."

Morrigan glared, "Get out."

Sirius, James, and Remus, upon hearing Morrigan scream, ran into the room. "What's going on here?" James asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying hi." Peter covered up. He walked out of the room with James and Remus.

Sirius closed the door and sat on the bed, "What really happened?"

Morrigan laid her head on his shoulder, "He sneaked in here in his rat form." She stood, "Sirius! I was almost asleep! What would he have done if I **had** been asleep?"

Sirius sighed. Ever since Peter had met Morrigan, back in their first year, he had been trying to get with her. Last year, she fell asleep on the Gryffindor couch and he was about to touch her, when Sirius came in. Sirius later told her what had happened and she made him promise that he would never leave her alone with Peter for too long. "I think we need to put a spell on your door."

"What kind of spell?" she asked sitting back down on the bed.

"A spell that won't let anyone in without your permission. We'd make some exceptions though. For Remus, your mom, dad, Lily, James, me..."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What was the last one?"

"Me." he smiled.

"Now why would I do that?"

"So Padfoot can protect you from the big bad Wormtail." Sirius said grinning.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "You know I would never lock you out of my room."


	3. Owl Her! Wait! Don't Owl Her!

"I really need another girl here." Morrigan mumbled about a week later. She was sitting on the couch in between Sirius and Remus, Sirius had his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"What was that?" Remus asked, not taking his eyes off his book

Morrigan looked at her brother, "I said, I really need another girl here. I feel a little uncomfortable being the only girl here with four guys."

James smiled, "Are you going to owl Lily?"

"Oh give it up mate!" Sirius sighed, "She hates your bloody guts. No pun intended."

James stuck out his tongue. Morrigan smiled at this opportunity to embarrass James like none other, "Hmm...maybe I will owl Lily..."

James looked at the grin on Morrigan's face, "Wait, don't owl Lily."

Morrigan stood up and ran to her room. "Too late!" she yelled.

_It should be illegal to give homework over the summer._ Lily Evans thought. She was working on her essay about why witch hunts were pointless. _HONESTLY! We did the same damn essay in third year. And I'm going into my seventh. This is so unfair!_ She was so caught up in her thoughts, she jumped when a snowy white owl with a black patch of feathers on it's back landed on her desk. It was Arianrhod (AN: Don't ask me how to pronounce it.), Morrigan's owl. Lily took off the letter Arianrhod was holding and sent her away.

_Lily-flower_

_Hey girl. What's up? How're the muggles treating you? Good I hope. I'm going absolutely crazy here. Mum and Dad left for the rest of summer holiday, leaving me and Remus home alone. Then, the rest of the Marauder's came over. Including Peter. Anyway, the reason I'm writing you is, I need you here!!!! I'm here with three other guys! (Peter doesn't count. giggles) Do you think your parents would let you come to stay with me? You can tell them that my grandparents are staying with us. PLEASE!!!! Send your reply with Arianrhod._

_Morrigan Le Fay_

Lily giggled. Morrigan was still using the nicknames they came up with in first year. The whole group had nicknames. There was Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Mooney' Lupin, Morrigan 'Le Fay' Lupin, James 'Prongs' Potter, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, and Lily 'Flower' Evans. Lily was best friends with Morrigan, friends with Sirius and Remus, and kind of friends with James. Both she and Morrigan couldn't stand Peter. She ran downstairs, "Mum! Dad!"

Mrs. Evans looked up from her cross-stitch, "Yes love?"

"Morrigan just wrote me, and she was wondering if it would okay if I spent the rest of our summer holiday with her. Remus, his friends, and her grandparents are driving her insane. So...is it okay?" Lily said while biting on her lower lip.

Mrs. Evans looked at her husband, "What do you think Ronald?"

Mr. Evans shrugged, not looking away from his newspaper, "Sure. You can just...what's that word? Appear-ate? Transport?"

"Beam me up Scottie." Lily's sister, Petunia, mumbled.

"Apperate." Lily corrected.

"Right, you can Apperate over there tonight. You have all your school things. I'm sure her grandparents wouldn't mind." Mr. Evans went on. Lily hugged him and skipped up to her bedroom.


	4. Why Are You On Top of My Sister?

"Morrigan?" Sirius said as he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Morrigan said. She had changed into a pair of black pj pants with gold lightening bolts and a matching spaghetti strap shirt. She was sitting on her bed. He came in and stood in front her. "Why aren't you downstairs?"

"It's boring down there. Remus has his nose stuck in a book and James and Peter are playing a game of Wizard's Chess."

She raised an eyebrow, "So you decided to come up here?"

Before he could answer, a loud CRACK sounded, and Lily appeared, knocking Sirius over. He landed on top of Morrigan. The door opened again and the other three guys ran in. "What's going on—Lily?" James asked.

"What the?" Remus said, looking at the three people in front of them. He glared at Sirius, "Padfoot, dear friend of mine, would you kindly tell me why you are laying on top of my sister on her bed?"

Sirius rolled off Morrigan and blushed, "Uh...well, Mooney...you see...."

Lily, seeing that Sirius was for once lost for words, decided to save him, "That was my fault Remus. I apperated here and knocked Sirius over." Sirius stood up and silently thanked Lily. Lily pushed him and the other boys out of the room, "We need to have girl talk. Go away!" As soon as the boys were gone, she closed the door.

Morrigan sighed. "Thanks for pushing Sirius onto me." she said sarcastically.

Lily smiled and sat on her trunk, "No problem." She looked closely at her friend, "Told him yet?"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "Tell who what?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat next to Morrigan, "Told Sirius you fancy him quite a lot."

Morrigan stood, "I don't fancy Sirius. I have a boyfriend, remember? And besides, he's one of my best friends. I wouldn't want to ruin that." For the past two months, Morrigan had been seeing a Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory. He had just finished his seventh year. "We should go see him tomorrow. His mom said that we, 'we' meaning me and you, were welcome any time."

Lily just shrugged and set up an air mattress in the middle of the floor and yawned, "Sure, let's just get some sleep."


	5. I Will Castrate You

Lily woke up to the sound of Morrigan yelling. "SIRIUS LUGH BLACK! REMUS OGMIOS LUPIN! JAMES ANDREW POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!!" She came into the room and slammed the door.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" Morrigan threw a frozen pink lace bra at Lily. Lily's eye widened, "This is mine!"

Morrigan nodded, "I know! Those three idiots took one of your bras and one of mine and put them in the freezer this morning!"

Lily stood up, "Those....argh!"

Morrigan opened her closet, "Let's get dressed and go before they decided to do something else."

Lily nodded, "I agree."

About an hour later, the girls stood in front of Amos Diggory's house. Morrigan had her hair up in a pony tail and was dressed in a drawstring waist pink miniskirt with an exposed seam and white star screen print in the lower left corner, a white tunic racer-back tank top, and a pair of white flip flops. Lily had her hair in low pig-tails and was dressed in a green three-tier terry cloth miniskirt, a black halter tube top with keyhole front, and a pair of black flip flops. "Are you sure we shouldn't have called first?" Lily asked as Morrigan knocked on the door.

"I did, I called Mrs. Diggory before we left." Morrigan replied before the door opened. "Good afternoon Mrs. Diggory." Morrigan smiled.

Mrs. Diggory smiled and let them in, "Good afternoon Morrigan and Lily."

"Where's Amos?"

"He's upstairs. You two can go ahead and go up there. He should be awake by now. And if he's not, go ahead and wake him up."

"Thanks." Morrigan and Lily said in unison. The girls made their way upstairs and opened the last door on the left. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Amos was in his jeans, shirtless, and kissing the neck of Amelia Bones who had her shirt off as well. "Oh my god." Morrigan said, her breathing shortening.

Amos looked up, his eyes wide as saucers, "Morrigan." Morrigan shook her head and took off down the stairs and out the door. Amos followed her.

Lily picked up Amelia's shirt and threw it at her with a glare, "You disgust me."

Morrigan was leaning against a side of the house, trying to compose herself, when Amos found her. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand, "Morrigan." Morrigan just stood there. "It wasn't what you thought. Amelia put a love spell on me."

Morrigan jerked away from him and glared a glare that would challenge Severus Snape's constant glare, "Don't stand there and feed me that 'love spell' shit. You and I both know that Amelia Bones can't perform a love spell."

"Morrigan, I-I'm sorry."

She continued to glare, "Stay away from me. Next time you try to touch me...I will castrate you. And you know I'll do it." She spat on the ground next to his shoes. She walked back to the front of the house and saw Lily, "Ready to go?" Lily nodded and they apperated back to the Lupin house.

Trinity: Well, how do you like it so far???? I thought that I would give you the name meanings because some of my friends that read this asked me what they mean...so here's the list:

Morrigan- Celtic goddess of war and death who could take the shape of a crow or raven. She is associated with the sometimes frightening aspects of female energy.

Mab- the fury war goddess

Arianrhod- Celtic earth goddess

Lugh- "far shooter", (seeing as Sirius is a beater, I thought it was suitable)

Ogmios- A hero god. He is the patron god of scholars and eloquence. It is Ogmios who invented the runic language of the Druids.

Trinity: Okay, now on to the thank yous:

_**vickiicky-** I hope this chapter was long enough._

_**Hobey-ho-** Why thank you! I don't like Wormtail. spits on grave And plus, he's good as a slimey character. I'm attempting to write more. But school starts next week. :P_

_**draco and me 14142- **Maybe there was flirting, maybe there wasn't...says in an airy voice I'll never tell...It's going to get interesting with Lily, I assure you. Wouldn't we all love to have him on top of us? crickets in the background...by the way, when are you going to update your story??? If you have yahoo messenger, feel free to add me. Or just email me. I'd like to talk to you._

looks over email Yep, that's everyone. Thanks to all you who read this. Now, push the little purple button and a box will pop up...you know what to do after that. Asta!


	6. BrotherSister Moment

Lily came downstairs alone. Morrigan wanted to be by herself and think. "Hey, how'd your visit go?" Remus asked.

Lily sighed and sat at the kitchen table, "Bad. Horrible. Dreadful."

"Would you like any more synonyms?" James mumbled.

Lily glared. "What happened?" Sirius asked, ignoring James completely.

"We found Amos with Amelia Bones." Morrigan said from the doorway.

Remus' eyes widened, "Amos and...Amelia?" He looked revolted.

Peter put his arm around Morrigan's waist, "I'm so sorry."

Sirius saw the look of death on Morrigan's face. "Peter," he grinned, "If you value being a man, you will remove your arm."

Peter heeded Sirius' warning and sat at the table. Morrigan rolled her eyes and looked at Lily, "He owled me."

"Who? Amos?" Lily asked.

Morrigan nodded, "Yeah." She sat on Sirius' lap and ate one of his chips, "He said he was sorry and that he'd never do it again."

Remus stood up, "Guys, I'm going back to bed." He left.

A few minutes later and you could here a door closed, Morrigan looked worried, "I'll be back guys."

**MML ROL SLB JAP LDE PAP **(AN: If you can figure out what these mean, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you.)

Morrigan opened up her brother's bedroom door and closed it. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side. "Hey." she smiled.

Remus smiled weakly, "Hey."

Morrigan brushed some stray hair away from Remus' eyes, "Full moon tonight, huh."

Remus nodded, "Are you ready?" Like the other Marauders, Morrigan was an Animagus. She transformed into a white cat with sparkling hazel eyes and black paws. Though most of the time, she kept her human form on full moons. For some reason, Remus was always calm around her.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Lily knows to stay away from the basement tonight."

He sighed, "I can't believe you told her."

She shrugged, "I had to. It's not like you can explain why there's a werewolf in the basement with you and also a rat, a dog, and a stag."

He faintly smiled, "Yeah, that is a little hard to explain."

Morrigan stood up, "Well, you need your rest, you have a long night ahead of you." She kissed his forehead, "Rest well."

Trinity: Sorry about the lack of update. I've been working and I've been too tired to write. And I start school Tuesday. Fun Fun...that was sarcasm....


	7. Full Moon

Trinity: This chapter is dedicated to Die-Pettigrew-Die. She got the challenge thingy right. They are initials of the characters. After updating it, I realized that I hadn't written Lily's full name. It's Lily Danielle Evans....Enough babbling. To the story! High-ho Silver...AWAY!!!!

That night, Lily was sitting in the living room reading a novel when a white cat with black paws jumped on her lap. Lily looked down and gently shoved the cat off of her, "Hi Morrigan."

The cat transformed into Morrigan who smiled, "Hi."

Lily put her book up, "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

Morrigan shook her head and stretched in a cat-like manner, "Not yet. I'm relieving James, Sirius, and Peter."

Lily's eyes were wide, "You're going down there by yourself?!"

Morrigan shrugged like it was no big thing, "I do it all the time. For some reason, Remus in his werewolf state is the same as Remus in his human state towards me. It must be a twin thing."

"But still—"

"—and there is a hole big enough for me in my cat form to escape if need be. It's too small for Remus." Morrigan said, cutting Lily off.

"At least you have taken precautions."

The basement door opened and Sirius, James, and Peter walked out. "He's all yours love." James smiled. He went upstairs, Peter following him.

Lily stood up and yawned, "I'll see you two in the morning. Do be careful Morrigan." She winked as she passed by. Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"How is he tonight?" Morrigan asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Just like he is every night." He yawned, "I guess I'd better be heading to bed." He slipped his arms around her waist and she slipped hers around his neck. They hugged. As Morrigan was pulling back, their eyes locked. There was something in Sirius' eyes that she had never seen before. They were leaning closer and closer till their lips were an inch apart, when Remus howled.

Morrigan moved back, "I-I-I'd better get down there. Sounds like he's getting restless."

Sirius swallowed and nodded, "Y-yeah. G-goodnight." The two parted ways, Sirius upstairs and Morrigan downstairs. The same thought was running through their heads, _Did we just almost kiss???_

**MML ROL SLB JAP LDE PAP**

Morrigan entered the basement and walked into the room where Remus was kept. He looked up at her and growled. He began sniffing around and when he finally recognized her scent, laid down and just looked at her. "Hey buddy." Morrigan smiled. She sighed. Did she really almost kiss Sirius? Her best guy friend, excluding Remus, of six years? The one that took her to Madam Pomfrey when she had fallen off her broom during a Quidditch practice? She smacked her head with her hand, "Ah! This is stupid!" Remus looked up at her. It looked as if he had raised an eyebrow. Morrigan shook her head, "Go to sleep." Remus laid his head back down and within a minute, was asleep. _That isn't such a bad idea._ she thought. She lay down on the couch that was there and curled up. As soon as her head hit the cushion, she was out.

Trinity: "Pinky is happy and you look like you've come to your father's funeral." "...sorry dad."

"No Jess, I **REALLY** like Beckham." "You mean?" nods "But you're Indian."

Sorry, I'm watching **_Bend It Like Beckham_** while updating. I love this movie! Jonathan Rhys-Meyers is **SOOOOOOOOOO **hot!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I start school tomorrow. ï Wish me luck!


	8. Confused

Trinity: Oh my god! I feel awful! I last updated this story the day before school started, and now there's a little less than two months left. Forgive me? (gets on knees and begs) Anyway, after catching mono, I decided to go through my stuff on and got inspired to write again. So, I hope you like this chapter and hopefully, I'll be able to write on my other stories. Enjoy!

**MML ROL SLB JAP LDE PAP**

"Hey, Morrigan love, wake up." Remus gently shook his sister.

Morrigan slowly opened her eyes and stretched, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty." Sirius said while coming down the stairs.

Morrigan blushed at the sight of Sirius clad only in a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips…Quidditch had did him wonders. James yelled downstairs, "Hurry up guys!" He sounded excited, "Lily's making waffles!"

The other three started laughing. "Aha!" Sirius exclaimed. He held up a black t-shirt, "Found it!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. Lily smiled, "Waffles?"

Morrigan sat down and nodded. Lily put some on her plate, "Thanks Lils."

Lily turned off the stove and sat across from her, "What's up? You look deep in thought."

Morrigan finished chewing and took a sip of milk, "Sirius and I almost kissed last night."

Lily's eyes widened, "What!"

"Sirius. And. I. Almost. Kissed." she replied slowly.

"Wow. Did you tell Remus?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Tell me what?" Remus asked. He and Sirius stepped into the kitchen.

"That Morrigan and–"

Morrigan covered her friend's mouth, "That we have practice with our band today."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius smiled, "Are you guys practicing here?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"So, that means Lissa'll be here?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Well, she IS our drummer." She sighed. _I guess the kiss didn't mean anything_ she thought. She stood, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Is it just me or did she seem distant?" Remus asked when Morrigan left.

Lily began clearing off the table, "Something happened last night with someone and she's a little confused."

Sirius asked, "What happened?"

Lily looked at him, "What do you think?"

**MML ROL SLB JAP LDE PAP**

Morrigan stood in front of her full length mirror. She was in a pair of black leather pants, a pink belly tank top showing off her belly button ring, a pair of pink and black striped arm socks, and black leather boots. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a pink bandana in it. The door opened, "Well, well, well, aren't we looking sexy today."

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Lily told me that you're confused. Maybe this'll help." Sirius pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Morrigan's eyes widened but then closed, relaxing into the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck.

When they parted for air, Morrigan blushed, "Wow."

Sirius smirked, "I have that affect on all women."

"Cocky much?"

"That's why I have you to knock me down a few levels."

Morrigan smirked, "You shouldn't let me have that kind of power." She suddenly realized something, "Sirius, this won't work."

He backed away, "Why?"

"Remus would flip if he knew we were together."

"Why?"

"Think about your reputation with girls."

"Oh…yeah." He put his arms around her waist, "But you're not like other girls. I actually have feelings for you. And not just the normal lusty feelings."

Morrigan blushed, "Why Mr. Black, are you saying you lust after me?"

Sirius pulled her as close as possible to him, "You tell me." Leaning against him, with him breathing on her neck, Morrigan started breathing heavy. Sirius smirked, "You're breathing heavy."

"Sorry, I'm thinking about a dream I had last night involving body shots with chocolate syrup."

At that moment, Lily opened the door.


End file.
